1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of displays, and more particularly to displays for belt buckles or other articles which include a rear projection having an opening therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While a large number of displays and display stands are known to the art, none are entirely suited for the display of belt buckles or other articles which have a projection on the rear side. The deficiencies of the prior art may be illustrated by reference to the display of belt buckles, but it should be appreciated at the outset that the present invention is not limited thereto. After the present invention is described, one skilled in the art could readily adapt its principles to the display of other articles. Also, after reading the present specification, one skilled in the art could readily determine which types of articles can be displayed using the invention.
Belt buckles have become popular fashion accessories in recent years, and the display and sale of buckles has become an increasingly important line for many retailers. Most buckles include a decorative front face. Such belt buckles are becoming quite elaborate, and many individuals now collect buckles. With the increased popularity of such buckles has come a trend to more expensive buckles and, unfortunately, an increased frequency of shoplifting.
It has also become popular in recent years to include graphics, artwork or written information on the back of belt buckles and the purchasers, whether they be collectors or casual buyers, frequently are as interested in the rear surface of the buckles as they are in the face.
The belt buckles used to illustrate the present invention include a generally planar face. The buckles may be rectangular, square, round or may be prepared in the shape of an article such as an automobile, leaf, a human figure, an animal, etc. Such buckles include a belt clip attached to the rear face which is adapted to be snapped onto a belt. The clip is typically a wireform which lies in a vertical plane and which rotates about a vertical axis. A pin is also typically located on the rear of the face and is adapted to engage a hole in the belt after the belt is wrapped around the wearer.
The display of such buckles in the past has been accomplished in a wide variety of ways. The buckles may be shown in a glass display case or may be arranged in trays for inspection by the potential customer. The examination of the buckles by the customer typically required assistance from the retailer. The buckles are typically picked up and examined. The latter increases the chance for tneft. Moreover, prior art displays do not allow the customers to examine both sides of the buckles. A display for belt buckles or other articles overcoming the problems of the prior art would be a significant advance in the display art.